


The Liar And The Detective

by Kayleebee



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleebee/pseuds/Kayleebee
Summary: there will be fluff and smut hope everyone enjoys this
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since everyone was forced into the killing game. Everyone was on edge except for kokichi, a small sixteen year old with purple hair. Everyone had hated kokichi for the way he acts on trials, he was always messing us up with his lies, sometimes he would be telling the truth but it was hard to tell. I am Shuichi Saihara the ultimate detective and I have made it my goal to understand kokichi’s motives and why he acts the way he acts. Today during freetime I will talk to him.  
A few hours had passed and it was free time I had walked to kokichi to finally talk to him.  
“Hi Saihara-chan”  
“That's not my name”  
“I know it’s your new nickname”  
“Anyways why are you here”  
“I came to hang out with you”  
“With me are you sure Saihara-chan”  
“Yes I’m sure”   
“Yay saihara-chan wants to hang out with me, what shall we do?”  
“I don’t know do you have anything in mind”  
“Well I usually play pranks on Maki and Kaito but I’m sure you don’t want to do that”  
“Yeah, we can go to the library”  
“The library, boo, I guess we can go”  
We walked to the library, well I walked, Kokichi skipped along the path until we got there.  
“Okay we’re here let's walked in”  
“Whoa so many books”  
“Yeah there are let’s pick one out”  
“Oh, are you going to read to me saihara-chan”  
“I mean I can if you want me too”  
“Oh, great that means don’t have to actually read”  
“What genre do you want me to read to you?”  
“Mystery”  
“Okay I’ll go pick one out”  
Shuichi goes to the mystery section of the library and picks out an interesting looking book, then he walks back to kokichi and they select a spot on the floor with a beanbag they both sit in it and Shuichi starts to read, as he reads he glances at kokichi and he looks likes he is really into the book, he is staring wide eyed at the book while Shuichi reads, for some reason Shuichi feels his face warming up, but he doesn't know why. A Few hours later Kokichi falls asleep on Shuichi’s shoulder, Shuichi doesn’t move, instead he continues to read in his head until he falls asleep on Kokichi’s fluffy purple haired head. A few hours had passed and he woke up to Kokichi reading the book.  
“Oh, your up”  
“Yeah”  
“This is a really good book, you have great tastes”  
“Thank you?”  
“Your Welcome, also it’s almost six o clock”  
“ then we better get to our dorms”  
“Yeah, do you think they let you take books out of the library”  
“Yeah, most likely they do just don’t ruin it”  
“I won’t see you tomorrow saihara-chan”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow Kokichi”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild language and cuddles

They both go to their dorms and Shuichi remembers the feeling he had earlier when his face got hot, did he have a fever, he checked and he didn’t, so what could that feeling be? The next day Shuichi woke up the next day and went to breakfast. He saw Kokichi waving to him to come sit with him, Shuichi got a blueberry breakfast bar and went to sit with him.  
“Good morning saihara-chan”  
“Morning Kokichi”  
“What are we going to do for freetime today?”  
“I don’t know but I’ll figure something out”  
“Okay, but do you wanna hang out all day today, I mean we talk about freetime but we don’t do anything productive all day so basically all day is freetime”  
“That is right we don’t really do anything, so where do you wanna hang out at”  
“Your room”  
“My room, why?!”  
“I don’t know I just want to see your room”  
“Well, okay we can go there after breakfast”  
“Okay”  
They finished breakfast and went straight to Shuichi’s room.  
“Okay ready”  
“Yes I am”  
“I-It’s nothing special”  
“I know I’m just excited”  
They went inside the room and hung out later on kokichi gasped  
“We should have a sleepover”  
“A-A sleepover”  
“Yeah it doesn't have to be in your room it can be in my room”  
“I guess we can I’ll come to your room in a bit”  
“Okay I’ll get ready”  
A few hours had passed and Shuichi was ready to go to Kokichi’s room. He waited at the door for a minute and then knocked on the door.  
“It’s open!”  
Shuichi opened the door  
“Great your here I almost thought you weren't coming”  
“Well here I am and I brought my pajamas for when it’s night”  
“Great, now let me give you the tour”  
The room was almost the same as his but instead of plain wight curtains they were black and wight checkered, also there was a small television in front of the bed.  
“So how do you like it”  
“It’s great and all but how did you get the television”  
“Oh, Monokuma gave it to me to keep me out of trouble during the night”  
“So, even Monokuma can’t keep up with you”  
“Yep, so, what do you want to do”  
“We could watch some TV”  
“Okay but it only comes with three stations”  
“Okay then let's see what channels there are”  
They both sat on the bed and flipped through the channels; the channels were Hallmark, Cartoon Network, and Crime Investigators.  
“So what do you want to watch Kokichi”  
“Cartoon Network”  
“Um, okay”  
“Do you like cartoons”  
“Sometimes”  
“We can change it if you get bored”  
“Okay”  
A few hours had passed.  
“Hey Saihara-chan”  
“Yes”  
“Are we friends”  
“Of course we are, if weren’t then I wouldn’t be here”  
“Thanks”  
“Thanks for what?”  
“For being my first friend”  
“What about your organisation”  
“I-I lied about it”  
I could see tears forming in his eyes as he said this.  
“D.I.C.E. is a lie, i never had an organization”  
“Well, it doesn't matter to me if it was real or not you just wanted to seem like a leader so it would match your ultimate right”  
“Yeah, also could you keep this a seacret”  
“Yeah of course”  
“Thanks, anyways we should be getting to bed it’s eight o clock”   
“Oh yeah let me just change in your bathroom”  
Shuichi went and changed into his pajamas then he accidentally walked into Kokichi changing, his face turned bright red and his face started heating up again.   
“Are you okay saihara-chan”  
“Y-Yeah I-I’m fine, J-Just surprised that's all”   
“Oh, okay you can look now”  
Shuichi slowly peeked out to make sure Kokichi was fully dressed.  
“Okay, where will I be sleeping”  
“In my bed duh”  
“W-What about you”  
“Also in my bed”  
“O-Okay”  
They both slid in the bed and Shuichi’s face felt like it was on fire, Kokichi slid his head on Shuichi’s chest and Shuichi jumped a little bit.  
“Play with my hair as we fall asleep”  
“Oh, o-okay”  
Shuichi gently started to stroke Kokichi’s hair, his hair was really fluffy and comforting to play with, thirty minutes later Kokichi had fallen asleep, Shuichi looked at him and thought he looked really cute and peaceful when he slept. Shuichi had finally fallen asleep, the next morning Shuichi woke up with Kokichi clinging to him and his face buried in Shuichi’s chest.   
“Kokichi wake up”  
“Nye, no I’m staying right here it’s comfy and I’m tired”  
Shuichi blushed at Kokichi’s comment.  
“B-But you have to get up or we will miss breakfast and other people will try to find us”  
“I don’t care”  
A few minutes later they heard knocking.  
“Hey is anyone here”  
“Yeah if so open up”  
It was Miu and Kaito.  
Miu opened the door and saw Kokichi asleep right on top of Shuichi.  
“Oh so this is what you were doing”  
“Miu it’s not what it looks like”  
“Whoa bro I didn’t know you and Kokichi were together”  
“Kaito were not together we are just friends”  
“Yeah, you must be really close friends to cuddle like that”  
Kokichi looks up.   
“Shut up Miu”  
“Why you little rat”  
“Miu lets just go they need to get ready”  
“You got off easy this time kokichi”  
Miu stormed off and Kaito followed.  
“Do we have to get up”  
“Yes Kokichi”  
“But your so warm and comfy”  
Shuichi blushes deeply.  
“Your blushing”  
“S-Shut up”  
Shuichi looks at kokichi and he notices him blushing. They get ready and start to head to breakfast, in the halls Shuichi gets the urges to kiss Kokichi, he tries to fight it but without noticing it he leans and kisses kokichi right on the lips, they feel warm and soft, Kokichi doesn't pull away instead he returns the kiss that Shuichi had started. They both back up and look at each other and then look away.  
“We should go get breakfast”  
“Y-Yeah we should”  
They start to walk and they grab breakfast.  
“Hey Shuichi”  
“Yeah?”  
“Meet me in the library later on today”


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Shuichi went to hang out with Kaede and Miu.  
“Hello Shuichi”  
“Hi Kaede”  
“What's troubling you”  
“Well…. I think I have feelings for Kokichi”  
“You have feelings for Kokichi”  
“Yeah”   
“Miu what do you think about this”  
“I think it’s about time you realized your feelings for him”  
“R-Realized”  
“Yeah you are always staring at him when you hang out with us and other people”  
“I-I do, I never realized I did that”   
“So, when are you going to confess to him”  
“I don’t know maybe during free time”  
“Good luck”  
“GET YOUR MAN LOVER BOY!”  
A few minutes later it was free time and he was going to meet Kokichi finally he had found him on a bench surrounded by cherry trees.   
“Hey Kokichi”  
“Hey”  
“Mind if I sit down”   
“Sure”  
Kokichi scooted over then Shuichi sat down next to him, they sat there a little bit then Kokichi started to speak.  
“It sure is beautiful”  
“Yeah it is”  
“About this morning, sorry”  
“Why are you apologizing I’m the one who kissed you”  
“I don’t know I just feel like I made it awkward, plus you don’t even like me like that”  
“Kokichi I kissed you so that means I love you”  
“Y-You love me?”  
“Yes Kokichi I love you”  
“If that's the case then”  
Kokichi leans over and kisses Shuichi gently on the lips, Shuichi closes his eyes and kisses back, Kokichi then leans back and then says.  
“So does this mean we're dating?”  
“Yes we are dating, just promise me something”  
“Yeah”  
“Don’t die, I couldn't live with myself if you did die, so please stay by my side”  
“I will Shuichi, I will”  
A few seconds after we said that Miu bursts out of a bush”  
“HELL YEAH YOU'RE FINALLY DATING”  
“M-Miu what are you doing here”  
“Spying on your date obviously”  
“Now I’m going to tell everyone that your together”  
Miu ran off to tell everyone  
“Does she have to ruin everything”  
“I can’t believe she was quiet for that long”  
“Your right I think thats a new record”  
“Well shall we go”  
Shuichi sticks out his arm and Kokichi takes it, they walk to the cafeteria and everyone is staring at them.  
“Did Miu tell them”  
“Hey Shuichi and Kokichi”  
“Hey Miu did you tell them”  
“Not yet but now I am, HEY EVERYONE KOKICHI AND SHUICHI ARE DATING”  
“You didn’t have to yell it”  
“Yes I did Shuichi”  
“But why”  
“Because it was big news everyone needed to hear it”  
“Whatever, wanna go to my room Kokichi”  
“Sure”  
We started to walk then we heard Miu yell  
“HAVE FUN YOU TWO”  
“She needs to learn when to quit”  
“Indeed”  
They both go to Kokichi’s room  
“We can have another sleepover your pajamas are still in my bathroom”  
“Okay I’ll stay over, I’ll go change”  
“Alright, and I’ll pick something for us to watch”  
Shuichi changes into his pajamas and sits on the bed with kokichi, he put on some sort of crime show.  
“Do you really want to want to watch this”  
“I’ve actually never watched this channel so I wanted to give it a try”  
“Okay”  
They watched for a while then they turned off the TV and got ready for bed Shuichi was the first to lay down then Kokichi layed close to Shuichi wrapping his arms around him, burying his face next to Shuichi’s pillow.  
“Can I turn to face you”  
“Sure” Kokichi groned  
Shuichi turned his body to face kokichi, kokichi had his arms around Shuichi’s waist, they looked at eachother then Kokichi kissed Shuichi on the lips, then shuichi had slipped his tongue into kokichi’s mouth, there tongues wrapped in a coil, Kokichi made a little noise with his mouth which Shuichi thought was cute, then Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s neck then sucked on it until it lift a little red mark, a few minutes of doing this they both went to sleep. Shuichi woke up the next morning with the sound of Kokichi yelling.   
“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU SHUICHI!”  
“W-What why?”  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK WHY YOU LEFT HICKEYS ON MY NECK!”  
Shuichi looked down and saw the little circular bruises on Kokichi’s neck, so it wasn’t a dream that actually happened.  
“I-I could ask Kaede if she has any foundation”  
“No I’ll just wear a turtleneck”  
“Kokichi it’s ninety degrees outside today”  
“Fine but if anyone asks just say you want to use it”  
“Okay I’ll be back in a bit”  
Shuichi went to Kaede’s door and knocked on it a few seconds later she opened it”  
“Oh hi Shuichi how can I help you”  
“Do you have any foundation I could borrow”  
“Yeah I do let me go get it”  
She walked in her room then came out with a bottle of foundation.  
“Here you go”  
“Thanks Kaede see you later”  
Shuichi walked back to Kokichi’s room then opened the door.  
“About time, can you put it on me”  
“Sure”  
Shuichi started to rub it on but noticed it was way too dark for kokichi’s skin.  
“Um, kokichi”  
“Yeah”  
“The foundation is too dark”  
“Dammit”  
“Yeah”  
Just as we said that we heard a voice.  
“Pupupu, take this”  
We looked down at monokuma and he had two bottles of foundation in mine and kokichi’s skin tone.  
“Thanks but how did you know we needed this”  
“The camera's kid”  
“Oh god, don’t tell me you watched us”  
“Pupupu, you bet I did with a bowl of popcorn, you two gave me quite a show”  
“You must like watching porn”  
Monokuma just walked out after hearing that”  
After monokuma walked out, Shuichi started rubbing foundation on kokichi’s hickeys, a few minutes later they went to the cafeteria.  
“I wonder what they have for breakfast today”  
“I don’t know probably something like half burnt eggs”  
“Yeah”  
They walked in and saw Kirumi cooking.  
“Hey mom”  
“Hello Kokichi how are you this nice morning”  
“I’m good but you never cook mom so why start now”  
“Why not, now go sit down I’m making blueberry pancakes”  
“Thanks mom”  
“Your Welcome kokichi”  
They go and sit down at a table  
“So why do you call Kirumi mom”  
“Well, I’ve always seen her as a motherly like figure to me”  
“I see”  
“Alright everyone pancakes are ready”  
“Thanks mom”  
“Sigh, your welcome Kokichi”  
“Hey shuichi did you know these are my favorite pancakes”  
“I did not know”  
“Well now you know”  
Monokuma jumped out of nowhere and said.  
“I smelled pancakes so I came here”  
He whipped out some butter called Mondo butter.  
I paid no more attention to monokuma instead I looked at kokichi, he was happily munching on the pancakes, then I looked down and started to eat, the pancakes were the best food that Shuichi had in awhile. After they finished eating Kokichi recommended that they go to the library, so they went.  
“Will you read to me again”  
“Sure what do you want me to read”   
“Um, let me go pick something out”  
Kokichi skittered off to the book area and came back with some sort of horror genre.  
“Are you sure you want me to read this”  
“Yes”  
“Are you going to get scared”  
“Nope”  
“Okay”  
Shuichi started to read the book and kokichi listened, half way through the book kokichi started to cling onto my shoulder hard.   
“Are you okay”  
“Yes, but maybe we should pick another book next time”  
“Okay if you say so”  
Shuichi closed the book and layed back in the bene bag they were sitting in, Kokichi also layed down and set his head on Shuichi's chest. A few minutes later they both fell asleep. They woke up to kaede and Miu in their faces.  
“What are you guys doing,” Shuichi said in an annoyed tone.  
“It was Miu’s idea”  
“Miu, I should hit you with a pole for waking us up,” Kokichi said.  
“Oh come on you little rat I wanted some drama”  
“Listen here you little bitchlet”  
“B-Bitchlet?!”   
“If you wake us up again then I will not hesitate to beat the life out of you”  
“Okay, okay it won’t happen again rat”  
“Yeah see you later whore”  
Miu walked off saying “W-Whore”  
“Bye Kokichi, bye Shuichi”  
“Bye Kaede”  
then Kaede left.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what do you want to do now”  
“I don’t know, maybe…”  
Monokuma jumped out  
“Pupupupu, hello love birds I just wanted to let you know that I built a theater”  
“Out of everything a theater”  
“Yes”  
“I will never understand you Monokuma”  
“Me neither, well I’ll let you two be”  
Monokuma left.  
“He’s definitely watching us”  
“Yep”  
“Well do you want to check out this theater”  
“Sure, but I’m not expecting a good movie knowing monokuma”  
“Yeah but it would still be fun”  
“Maybe”  
They went to search for the theater and finally found it.  
“Are you ready”   
“Yep”  
“Then let's go!”  
Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s arm excitedly and entered the theater, they looked around and there was popcorn, peepsi, and Monokuma shaped cupcakes.  
“I’ll grab the peepsi and you grab the popcorn”  
“Okay”  
They go into the theater and they are the only people in there so they took the seats in the middle.  
“I wonder what movie will be playing”  
“Probably some movie monokuma made”  
“Probably”  
They looked at the screen and surprisingly the lion king started playing.  
“Look sihara-chan my favorite movie is playing”  
“This is your favorite movie”  
“Yeah but I always cry when mufasa dies”  
“Yeah it’s really sad when that happens”  
Kokichi stared wide eyed at the screen while watching then he took a sip of the peepsi and handed it over to Shuichi, he then took a sip of the peepsi and slid it into the cup holder on the seat. Kokichi then laid his head on Shuichi’s shoulder and started to fall asleep.  
“Are you tired”  
“No, why would you think that”  
“Because your eyes are closing”  
“So I could just be resting them”  
“Whatever you say you little grape”  
“Don’t call me that”  
“Why”  
“It sounds weird, call me something like panta”  
“Isn’t panta your favorite drink”  
“Yeah”   
“I’m not calling you panta”  
“So, you have a problem with calling me a drink but not a food”  
“Yes”  
“Well, you can call me cock-ichi”  
“Definitely not, how about chi-chi”  
“Well, I like it”  
“Then chi-chi it is”  
One hour into the movie they both had fallen asleep, both resting on each other, they woke up when the end credits started playing.  
“I guess we fell asleep”  
“Yep”  
Shuichi got up and stretched. Then started to leave, but Kokichi grabbed him and pulled him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no what's going to happen to Shuichi :0


	5. Chapter 5

“K-Kokichi?!”  
“Shuichi, I want to do a whole lot more together, come shuichi, come and play with me”  
“K-Kokichi w-what?!”  
“Play with me shumi”  
Kokichi leaned up and kissed Shuichi right on the lips.  
“Y-Your quite bold right now”  
“I’m always bold Shuichi”  
“Are you, because last time”  
“That was last time, and this is now, and right now I want you to kiss me hard”  
Shuichi thought monokuma had put something in their drink, maybe it was Amphetamine who knows, what he did know was they both had half the drink. Before he had time to think anymore Kokichi had pulled him into a kiss, then Kokichi wrapped his arms and legs around Shuichi, he slid his arms up Shuichi's shirt and started to use his fingernail to trace around his back. Shuichi then pulled back from the kiss and went for Kokichi’s neck. Leaving gentle kisses on the neck then bit down a little bit on the skin, Kokichi let out a little whimper so Shuichi backed off, then Kokichi pulled him back in.  
“N-No don’t stop”  
“You want me to keep going”  
“Yes”  
“If you say so”  
They kept at it for a few more minutes, then they left for Shuichi’s room.  
“I guess were sleeping in your room tonight”  
“Yep”  
“Great I get to see Sihara-chan’s room”  
“I’ll just open the door”  
They open the door and see Miu sitting on the bed.  
“M-Miu, what the hell are you doing here, and how did you get in here”  
“I came in through the window, and I came to pesture you because of all the hickeys and bruises you gave to each other, I mean that's a lot”  
“Yeah but you still shouldn’t sneak in Shuichi’s room”  
“Yeah, yeah, your lucky I’m not telling everyone about this”  
Miu left.  
“Why does she have to be so annoying”  
“Calm down Kokichi”  
“I’m surprised you're not pissed about her coming into your room and probably looking through your stuff, I mean I’m the only person who gets to look through your stuff”  
“I mean I am pissed but there's no need to get mad because Miu is just being Miu”   
“I guess, well I’m tired so I’m going to bed”  
“You can use some of my pajamas”  
“okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning possible smut

“K-Kokichi?!”  
“Shuichi, I want to do a whole lot more together, come shuichi, come and play with me”  
“K-Kokichi w-what?!”  
“Play with me shumi”  
Kokichi leaned up and kissed Shuichi right on the lips.  
“Y-Your quite bold right now”  
“I’m always bold Shuichi”  
“Are you, because last time”  
“That was last time, and this is now, and right now I want you to kiss me hard”  
Shuichi thought monokuma had put something in their drink, maybe it was Amphetamine who knows, what he did know was they both had half the drink. Before he had time to think anymore Kokichi had pulled him into a kiss, then Kokichi wrapped his arms and legs around Shuichi, he slid his arms up Shuichi's shirt and started to use his fingernail to trace around his back. Shuichi then pulled back from the kiss and went for Kokichi’s neck. Leaving gentle kisses on the neck then bit down a little bit on the skin, Kokichi let out a little whimper so Shuichi backed off, then Kokichi pulled him back in.  
“N-No don’t stop”  
“You want me to keep going”  
“Yes”  
“If you say so”  
They kept at it for a few more minutes, then they left for Shuichi’s room.  
“I guess were sleeping in your room tonight”  
“Yep”  
“Great I get to see Sihara-chan’s room”  
“I’ll just open the door”  
They open the door and see Miu sitting on the bed.  
“M-Miu, what the hell are you doing here, and how did you get in here”  
“I came in through the window, and I came to pesture you because of all the hickeys and bruises you gave to each other, I mean that's a lot”  
“Yeah but you still shouldn’t sneak in Shuichi’s room”  
“Yeah, yeah, your lucky I’m not telling everyone about this”  
Miu left.  
“Why does she have to be so annoying”  
“Calm down Kokichi”  
“I’m surprised you're not pissed about her coming into your room and probably looking through your stuff, I mean I’m the only person who gets to look through your stuff”  
“I mean I am pissed but there's no need to get mad because Miu is just being Miu”   
“I guess, well I’m tired so I’m going to bed”  
“You can use some of my pajamas”  
“Okay”  
They both got dressed in pajamas and Kokichi’s pair was way too big on him, it was about six inches too big on him.  
“Geez, Shuichi all your clothes are too big and blue and black”  
“Well, blue and black are my prefered colors”  
“You are such an emo but I don’t mind because to me you look like a sexy motorcycle, vroom vroom”  
“Sigh, lets just go to bed”  
“Okay”  
Shuichi slid into bed then Kokichi hopped into the bed and layed down placing his head on Shuichi’s chest.  
“Goodnight Sihara-chan”  
“Goodnight Kokichi”  
The next day Shuichi got up and got dressed and then he heard Kokichi grown as he got up.  
“Ow, my neck is so sore”  
“Is it because of last night”  
“No it’s because I was riding a dolphin, yes because of last night!”  
“Oh, sorry about that”  
“Don’t apologize, I wanted that”  
“Monokuma was probably the one who put something in our drink”  
“Yeah, probably”  
“Pupupu, you found out I did that good job, but you two left quite a mess of popcorn and soda that I had to clean up”  
“Well at least you had to clean up our mess”  
“Alright bye you two”  
“Um, bye?”  
Monokuma then waddled out of the door and left the two boys alone.  
“I hate that he watches us”  
“Me too but we can’t do anything about it”  
“Yeah, well let's go to breakfast”  
“Yeah lets go”


End file.
